Homecoming
by Monami-M
Summary: Severus Snape was returning after almost a decade. Naturally he expected a change.


**Hello Readers,**

**I am a die hard Harry Potter fan and it feels great to write about HP characters.**

**I have worked really hard on this one-shot. It primarily explores Snape's point of view over his former student Harry's relations with him and through this story you might see a very different side of our dear Severus! Naturally there might be a possibility of some HP fans not liking it... With its good points as well as flaws I have to ask you to read it though. :)**

**I am writing a HP story for the first time, so please be kind :)**

**I won't babble much. Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in the story are solely owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Homecoming**_

Typically he would have skipped it and instead choose a glass of wine and relaxed in a cozy armchair by the logs of wood that burned in fire place giving out warmth and solace to the poor soul.

But then, ten years is quite a time. Though he felt as if it was just a mere moment, just there and gone.

After an excess of pondering and combating with his mind, he gave up. Gently, he picked up a quill and parchment, to write a quick reply to the letter he had received precisely two days ago.

Life had been unfair to him, right from the start. By the downfall of his supposed lord, he thought, after going through hell and back, he would get some peace. But, in reality, his living had indeed become hell.

Intensive spying, protecting the wizarding world, Potter boy and _himself_ from Voldy (Gone as he was, Severus found it amusing to call him Voldy though only in his mind) had proved exceeding exhausting. Also, killing the old man was not an easy feat. He hated to think about it. Days had gone by and he had not even dared looked at the astronomy tower, lest visit it. From birth, his every breath had accounted for the actions and countless adventures he suffered. Yes, suffered. He was tired now.

Severus was clearly intending to die that day in Shrieking Shack. He was decisively inviting death.

How resolute he had been about not taking the antidote. By that, he would have attained absolute peace. Freedom from earthly bondages. Liberation. No orders, no commands, no annoying wizards to tolerate, no nonsensical essays to grade, no... Far too many reasons he had to embrace death with open arms. But then, she came and turned his determined mind into complete puzzlement. Granger had prepared an extra vial of antidote.

Enduringly, here he was now huddled in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, alive and breathing as if all his past had been a huge, vivid delusion.

He sighed.

With a wave, all candles in his room snuffed out, rendering darkness to blend with himself and that of his room.

* * *

Morning came with a certain uneasiness surrounding Severus. He got up and went through his daily routine and dressing up. His breakfast constituted simply eggs and bacon. He checked his watch, and decided it was time to go.

After the war, he had been cleared of all charges against him and was a free man. Hogwarts was now a history for him. He had resigned, much to McGonagall's dismay, years ago. He thought maybe it was enough. After resigning, he had joined St. Mungo's, providing them with essential potions and medicines. Still after two years of constant brewing, finally he made a firm decision, which had shocked everyone. Not literally. Very few ever cared for him.

All his life he had always felt abandoned. Innumerable circumstances and situations made him believe so. Now, after war, he needed rest. He was expecting some peace after the demise of Dark Lord, but never did he get it.

In the real world, vary far away from the muggle hustle his cottage stood, over a hill, small and lonely. It was beautifully surrounded by mountains with impenetrable verdant trees. Not a soul could be seen other than him.

Nobody knew where he had left to, other than Potter. He felt obliged to let him know of his location, though he couldn't completely comprehend why.

* * *

**_11 years ago_**

_Severus was bent over his cauldron, staring intently at it bubbling contents when suddenly the door of his lab burst open._

_He felt surprised to see his former student, panting and exhausted from running, in front of him._

_"Potter? What is it?"_

_Harry replied his face excited and his green eyes emitted a certain aura of happiness. Snape was taken aback a bit._

_"It's a BOY!" Harry exclaimed._

_It took a moment for Severus to grasp what Harry had said._

_"Well, Congratulations!"_

_"Professor, I -" he continued, catching his breath, "I have a favor to ask."_

_Snape narrowed his eyes._

_"A favor from me?" Snape asked in a low voice. "And what would that be?"_

_"I mean, me and Ginny thought, that maybe.. " Harry fumbled with words. He was dreading the outcome of his favor._

_"Come to the point, Potter." Snape was already irritated._

_Harry gulped._

_"Well, Ginny and I would like you to be our son's godfather."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Severus was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and slightly happy. He choked his words out._

_"Why me?"_

_Harry smiled._

* * *

Harry had asked him to be the godfather of Albus Severus. Sure, he felt honored and somewhat confused as to why Potter would name his son after him.

_Why me?_ He had asked again, and the answer he got, eliminated all of his worries.

_'You are one of the bravest men I have ever known."_

* * *

Some day after the conclusion of war, he had long animated conversation with Harry about his past that he had bared in front of him. He had given his most possessed and personal memories to Harry. He needed to know. Severus had supposed that, after knowing the bitter truth, Harry might hate him forever.

However, he was proved wrong. Potter had asked him numerous questions that were puzzling him for quite a time. Calmly, he had answered every single one with absolute detail, clearing his deepest apprehensions and hesitations in asking them. He could see satisfaction on Harry's face after he had known every little fact.

He now saw a very different side of Harry. He was discussing, not like a confused brat, but a grown- up matured man. Severus felt thankful that he could see this phenomenal change in his student. Harry had now become more like a son he never had.

Their relationship now held an unconditional trust, a feeling of togetherness he had never felt before. A certain bonding held him close to the Potter family. How absolutely he adored Albus! James was quite true to his name. Mischievous and carefree. He was yet to meet Lily.

Harry and Ginny wrote to him at regular intervals. The letters mostly consisted of Harry's adventures as an Auror and other general sports topics that Ginny included along the other ones which, normally, Severus considered as clearly stupid. Other than the Potters, there was another correspondence which he maintained with - Hermione Granger. Recently, he had received her letter and was not at all surprised to read its contents. She was a proud mother of two, but her married life had hit a rock- bottom. It had become impossible for her. All the fights, accusations, doubts. First few years had been joyous. Later on, their conflicting personalities were too much to handle. She was trying hard, for her children. But a day came when she could take no more. Severus had expected this to happen some time or the other. He had written to her, consoling her and partly being reprehensive for making a choice of choosing Ron in the first place.

Ten years ago, he was at Potter's house for dinner. Harry owned a nice warm house in London. Apparently, his best friends were present too. He still couldn't comprehend the reason why Granger chose a man who had minimalist intelligence quotient. He still considered Ron as a nuisance. Leaving Granger was the best thing that he ever did. If not early, she was at least saved.

When he had entered, the sight was something he had never thought he would see.

The whole living room was in complete mess. Two year old James was running away from his heavily pregnant mother, holding her wand and laughing. He had discovered something. A spell he repeated _Diffindo!_ which he had heard his mother cast once, as true to his intelligence, he did with perfection. Pointing the wand absentmindedly anywhere, the living room now boasted a couple of broken wall frames, destroyed television, various dents in the walls and a furious looking Ginny. Harry was left red- faced.

Today, he was visiting, in fact returning to the Potter household after almost a decade, and he expected some change. Also keen he was to meet little Lily Luna.

With a quick wave of his wand, he disapparated.

* * *

Ginny hustled in her small and compact kitchen that she herself had designed. She was delighted, of course, when Harry had run all the way from his study to her, hugging her, his hand holding

a small parchment and a huge smile plastered on his face.

She instantly understood what was in the letter. He is coming back. Finally!

The day dawned.

Harry felt a suddenly nervous, a feeling of anxiousness. A decade is a lot of time to go by.

Ginny kissed him lightly. "Everything will be alright." She smiled, caressing his hair.

He assuringly nodded.

Downstairs, Albus Severus was already up and dressed, buried deep in a copy of Hogwarts: A history. He had already received his letter of admittance and was due to join this September. He was fascinated by the stories of war that his father used to tell. Knowing that the person who he is named after was to visit, it resulted in huge escalation of enthusiasm of wanting to know more about the wizarding world.

After some time had gone by, Ginny could be seen scampering all over the house, making sure everything was in perfect order. She perfectly remembered what had happened last time, and she was making sure it doesn't happen again. She glared at James who was huddled in a corner of his room.

"James, you better behave yourself today. And No Pranks."

Last sentence was said in dangerously low voice. Then she left his room. Twelve year old James grinned, exactly knowing what he was supposed to do.

It was already late morning as Lily went over to arranging plates and glasses. Ginny smiled at her. Harry joined her.

"He should be here anytime now."

"Yes, of course."

Just then the door bell rang.

Albus looked up from his book as Lily opened the door.

"Aunt Hermione!" Lily exclaimed hugging her dear aunt. Rose and Hugo followed their mother. Lily was quick to start conversations with them, as Hermione proceeded to hug her dear friend and his wife.

"Welcome!"

Hermione had made herself comfortable on the couch when she noticed the look of concern on Ginny's face.

"You look tired. Have some tea."

Wordlessly Hermione took the cup.

"Yeah, too much load at ministry."

She looked very frail and exhausted.

Ginny nodded. She clearly knew the real reason behind Hermione's state. _I suppose, it was to end this way._ She thought.

Even Ginny had to admit, Ron had changed drastically. He had become too demanding and stubborn. A typical male chauvinist pig.

Hermione certainly deserved better.

Barely had hermione settled, Ginny looked in horror as black smoke erupted from the kitchen, giving a foul, burning smell. Black gas now covered what was earlier a kitchen. Ginny shrieked

and pulled her wand. Hermione looked confused while Harry just looked on.

"JAMES!"

In all her fury, she marched towards her blackened kitchen, considering all the food she had so hardworkingly prepared for everyone was up in the smoke.

Harry was quick to catch James in the living room, who was sneaking out while Ginny cleared the air inside. A feeling of relief washed over her as nothing had been destroyed. Just smoke.

Another Prank. Her eyes turned to her eldest son.

"What is all this!?" Ginny was furious. "Had I not warned you?!"

James tried to wriggle out of his father's grasp while Hermione vainly tried to protect the kid from Ginny's anger. All the children, hearing the noise, had gathered in the living room.

A figure stood in the doorway, watching, his arms folded.

In the entire hullabaloo, little Lily noticed him, leaning by the door frame. Happiness filled her as she dashed towards him.

"Uncle Severus!"

Severus chuckled and hugged her.

Nothing had changed.


End file.
